THAT SHOULD BE ME
by minminxiu
Summary: Hanya oneshot tentang xiumin dan member


Minminxiu presents

..THAT SHOULD BE ME..

Cast:

Kim minseok

Lu han

Oh sehun

Exo member mentioned only

.

.

.

Pria-pria tampan turun dari mobil dengan elegan, namun terlihat salah satu namja yang membantu namja lainnya untuk turun dari mobil. Terlihat tangan kokoh itu secara natural merangkul pinggang namja yang sedikit jalan terpincang. Mereka berdua melempar senyum satu sama lain lalu berjalan menuju rekan lainnya.

Delapan pria ini -exo-berdiri di photobooth red carpet. Mereka tersenyum sangat cerah walaupun satu dari mereka sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Kamera-kamera dari sang pemburu berita tak henti mengambil gambar idol papan atas ini.

Sang MC red carpet terlihat sangat antusias saat mewawancarai para member EXO apalagi ketika membahas tentang kehadiran Kim Minseok -Xiumin- setelah adanya kabar ia terkilir.

"Ah, xiumin-ssi hadir disini bersama kita semua. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"kaki xiuminnie hyung masih mengalami cidera namun ia ingin tetap hadir dalam acara ini. Ia tidak ingin membuat para EXO-L kecewa katanya" baekhyun yang menjawab lebih dahulu

"ahh iya, aku baik-baik saja dan akan tetap tampil malam ini walau mungkin aku tidak bisa seperti member lainnya."

"Oh apa para member EXO mengurusmu dengan baik selama kau cidera xiumin-ssi?"

"Ya tentu saja. Aku bersyukur memiliki keluarga seperti member EXO yang selalu merawatku dan mengkhawatirkanku terutama sehunnie yang selalu menjagaku." Xiumin tersenyum dan menatap sehun yang juga sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"baiklah xiumin-ssi semoga lekas sembuh kami semua mendoakanmu. Ah Suho-ssi apa kau ingin menyampaikan kalimat terakhir sebelum kita mengakhiri wawancara ini?"

"ah ya, untuk semua exo-L terimakasih karna kalian selalu mendukung kami. Terimakasih juga karna telah memberikan perhatian untuk xiumin hyung yang sedang sakit. Aku cinta kalian. 1.. 2.. 3.. We're EXO. Khamsahabnida" Suho mengakhiri wawancara yang di ikuti bow dari para member untuk para penggemarnya.

Satu persatu member berjalan menuju pintu masuk gedung. Terlihat xiumin yang berjalan pincang sambil tetap tersenyum ke arah kamera. Sesekali ia mengatur langkahnya. Tiba-tiba sehun kembali merangkul xiumin dan membantu hyung tertuanya untuk berjalan. Mereka berjalan menjauh dari sorotan kamera live sambil tetap berangkulan dan berbincang-bincang.

••• minminxiu •••

Semua kejadian itu di tayangkan secara live di sebuah aplikasi smartphone. Terlihat seorang namja keturunan china membanting smartphone hingga layarnya remuk setelah menyaksikan semua interaksi antara xiumin dan sehun. Semua barang di atas meja habis ia banting ke lantai. Sosok itu adalah luhan. Mantan member EXO yang sekarang hanya mampu melihat orang yang ia sayangi dari layar kaca.

Luhan marah pada dirinya sendiri. Luhan merasa sangat tidak berguna saat ini. Orang yang sangat ia cintai saat ini sedang terluka namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Justru sehun yang notabene saingan kuatnya dalam memperebutkan xiumin sekarang berlaga sebagai pahlawan bagi xiumin-nya.

Luhan sangat tidak terbiasa tanpa xiumin disisinya. Luhan tidak terbiasa bermain bola sendiri. Menikmati malam tanpa memeluk xiumin. Melakukan aktifitas layaknya idol tanpa xiumin yang selalu menyemangatinya. Namun, ini jalan yang sudah luhan pilih. Meninggalkan EXO dan Xiumin karna tak sanggup di perlakukan tidak adil oleh agensi yang dulu menaunginya.

Xiumin pun mungkin sekarang sudah membencinya. Lebih parahnya mungkin melupakan luhan dari ingatannya. Jangankan mengabarkan keadaannya setelah cidera kemarin. Telepon dari luhan pun tak pernah ia hiraukan.

"minseok-ah.. That should be me who held your hand. I miss you min, i've miss you alot" ucapnya sambil menangis dalam keheningan..

.

.

.

.

.

END

a/n: ini aku nulis apa... Cuma kepikiran xiuhan!broke gara-gara liat video moment xiuhun. Xiumin keliatan seneng banget di bantuin sama sehun. Sehunnya juga senyum senyum terus pas lagi ngerangkul xiumin. Help... Cant handle their sweetness. shit hmmm. Btw semua percakapan di atas murni karangan aku. Aku gatau si emce nanyain apa aja sama uri exo hahaha. Pokoknya aku cuma tersihir sama xiuhun momentnyaaa.

Buat ff yang lain, ah maafin aku karna php tingkat dewa. Aku jg bingung mau lanjut apa engga. Peminat ffnya juga kayaknya cuma dikit .-. Menurut kalian baiknya gimana?

Oke thats all from me. Maafin bahasanya acakadut berantakan danlainlain. See youuu


End file.
